


can't get any worse

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: inspired by my bus trips back to wa from the shinee fan meet in dallas, tx.





	

“how much worse could it get?”  jinki’s head whipped so fast from watching the numbers shift on the flat screen to taemin’s face that it hurt taemin’s neck to watch.

“are you serious?”  taemin poked his suitcase with his foot & rubbed his arm as jinki stared at him.  “our bus driver got pulled over by the cops. they’re closing down the buses for the night because of the snow.  we don’t have any money for the vending machines.”

“that’s what’s already happened.  can’t get any worse, right?”  jinki opened his mouth to respond when the lights went black.

“wrong.”


End file.
